Lawson Hits YankieDude5000 in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded
(inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the village, Lawson was upset about YankieDude5000. Lawson: Man! I can't believe YankieDude5000 escaped from Mental People's Home along with WRJ WRJ, Sarah West and Mrs. C! And what's worse, Tina lost her business to demolition. YankieDude5000 plans to get his Third Street School job back. What shall I do? Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I'm going to hit YankieDude5000 in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Lawson went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Lawson entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Lawson: Huh? Then Lawson read the sign on the box. Lawson: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Lawson picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. Lawson began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Lawson had constructed a missile launcher! Lawson: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Lawson picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard. Lawson: Now to find YankieDude5000! Then Lawson went off to find YankieDude5000. Then he saw YankieDude5000 walking along, and YankieDude5000 was feeding birds. Lawson used the missile launcher and he targeted YankieDude5000's head. Lawson: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit YankieDude5000 in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Lawson launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck YankieDude5000 in the head. YankieDude5000 started screaming. YankieDude5000: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! YankieDude5000 collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! That's what we gets for escaping from Mental People's Home! Take that, Ex-PrincipalDude5000! You'll never come back to Third Street School as a substitute principal again! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Just then, the policeman came, much to Lawson's horror, and he was very angry. Policeman: Lawson, how dare you hit YankieDude5000 in the head with a rocket!? I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? Lawson: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit YankieDude5000 in the head with it! Policeman: Ooooooooooooooh! Lawson, I can't believe you killed YankieDude5000 by hitting him in his head with a rocket! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Then YankieDude5000 picked himself up on the floor, and he was howling like a zombie. YankieDude5000: Brain! Brain! Brain! Lawson picked up a branch. Lawson: Shut up! Lawson hit YankieDude5000 in his face and knocked him out. YankieDude5000 was on the floor again. Policeman: Oh no! YankieDude5000 is hurt! I can't believe you injured him on purpose! That's it, I will pull the rocket out of YankieDude5000's head! The policeman pulled the rocket out of YankieDude5000's head. SPLASH! Blood splashed all over the policeman, and the policeman was furious. Policeman: Right! That's it, I'm taking you home and tell your parents about this! I'm going to put the rocket back in YankieDude5000's head before the ambulance arrives! The policeman put the rocket back in YankieDude5000's head and sent Lawson home in disgrace. Just then, four loyal subjects came, carrying King Bob and his throne, and Jordan, Jerome, Josh and Scribe Kid were leading them. Then King Bob noticed YankieDude5000 on the floor. King Bob: Halt! Trumpet Boy: What is it, sire? King Bob: YankieDude5000's been injured! Lower me down! Subject 1: Yes, sire! Subject 2: Yes, sire! Subject 3: Yes, sire! Trumpet Boy: Yes, sire! So the loyal subjects lowered King Bob down, and he got off his chair. King Bob: Scribe Kid! Jordan! Jerome! Josh! Come and look! Jordan: What is it, sire? King Bob: YankieDude5000's been injured! Jordan: Really? Jerome: Oh no! This is terrible! King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down! Scribe Kid: Yes, sire! So Scribe Kid began to write down everything about YankieDude5000's injury. Jordan, Jerome and Josh rushed over to YankieDude5000's body. Jordan: Good sweet Mike! YankieDude5000's got a rocket in his head! Josh: A rocket in his head! That's funny! Hahahahahahahahaha! Jerome slapped Josh. Jerome: Josh, stop it! You don't ever make fun of YankieDude5000 having a rocket in his head! Josh: Oops, sorry! Then Josh walked over to YankieDude5000 and he picked him up. Josh: Wow! He looks like a dummy! Josh started shaking YankieDude5000. Jordan: Josh, no! Put him down, you idiot! King Bob rushed over to Josh. King Bob: Josh, will you stop shaking YankieDude5000?! If you dare do that, you're dead meat! Josh: Sorry. King Bob: Now put YankieDude5000 down now! Josh: Yes, sire. Josh put down YankieDude5000. King Bob: Guards, examine YankieDude5000's head! Subject 1: Yes, sire! Subject 2: Yes, sire! Subject 3: Yes, sire! Trumpet Boy: Yes, sire! Four loyal subjects rushed over to YankieDude5000's body, and they gasped. Trumpet Boy: Oh no! YankieDude5000's got a rocket in his head! Subject 2: We need to get it out! Subject 3: Great idea! Let's do it! Subject 4: Let's grab onto the rocket! So the four loyal subjects grabbed onto the rocket to pull it out of YankieDude5000's head. King Bob: NO, GUARDS, DON'T! But it was too late, four loyal subjects pulled the rocket out of YankieDude5000's head and blood splashed all over King Bob, Jordan, Jerome, Josh, Scribe Kid and four loyal subjects. Jordan examined YankieDude5000's head, and he screamed in horror. Jordan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! This is terrible! Jerome: There's a hole in his head! Oh no, it's horrible! Josh: Hahahahaha! ''There's a hole in YankieDude5000's dead! Dear Jordan and Jerome! Dear Jordan and Jerome! ''Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Jordan: Will you shut up, Josh?! Stop laughing about a hole in YankieDude5000's head! Josh: Oh, sorry. King Bob: Good sweet Mike! There's a hole in YankieDude5000's hole! Someone must have shot him in his head with a rocket! Oh no! Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid did as King Bob said. King Bob: Henchmen, put the rocket back in his head before the ambulance arrives! Subject 1: Yes, sire! Subject 2: Yes, sire! Subject 3: Yes, sire! Trumpet Boy: Yes, sire! Four loyal subjects put the rocket back in YankieDude5000's head. Then Eric Foster came. Eric: Sire, I saw Lawson shooting YankieDude5000 in his head with a rocket! This is a very bad thing to do! King Bob: What?! You mean Lawson hit YankieDude5000 in his head with a rocket? Eric: Yes! King Bob: This is an outrage! Lawson's going to be in big trouble! BIG TROUBLE! Right! I'm calling the ambulance! King Bob picked up his phone, and he began to call the ambulance. King Bob: Hello, ambulance! Do you know what happened? That boy by the name of Erwin Lawson just hit YankieDude5000 in the head with a rocket! This is so painful! Can you please collect YankieDude5000 and take him to hospital! Okay! Bye! Then King Bob put down his phone, and he walked over to the dead YankieDude5000. King Bob: Don't worry, YankieDude5000. The ambulance is on its way! Then the ambulance arrived, and then two ambulance men came and they saw YankieDude5000. Ambulance man 1: Oh no! That man's got a rocket in his head! Ambulance man 2: Let's put him on a stretcher! So two ambulance men lifted up YankieDude5000's body and they put him on a stretcher. Ambulance man 2: Let's take him to the hospital! So two ambulance men scooped YankieDude5000 in the ambulance, and they got in the ambulance and took YankieDude5000 to the hospital. King Bob: Okay, henchmen! Let's go to Floppy Burger! Trumpet Boy: Alright, let's go to Floppy Burger! King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, Josh and Scribe Kid! Let's go to Floppy Burger! Jordan: Great idea! Jerome: Let's go! Josh: This is going to be great! Right, Edward? Scribe Kid: Yes of course, Josh! King Bob: Eric, you're coming? That's for reporting Lawson. Eric: Sure! I love to! King Bob marched back to his throne and sat on it. So four loyal subjects lifted up King Bob's chair, and carried King Bob off to Floppy Burger, as Jordan, Jerome, Josh and Scribe Kid led. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Lawson's dad was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Policeman: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Lawson! Lawson just made a missile launcher and shot YankieDude5000 in the head with a rocket. And now he's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Lawson's dad was furious. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you hit YankieDude5000 in the head with a rocket! Where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Eh, I got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted YankieDude5000 to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so he will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin. That's why I have to hit YankieDude5000 in his head with a rocket so I can teach him a lesson for escaping from Mental People's Home. Lawson's dad: Right, that's it, young man! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make YankieDude5000 be like N Gin. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now YankieDude5000 needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! Now Dr Slicer has to take over his duties as a substitute principal, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Crash Bandicoot games! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and King Bob Hugh as YankieDude5000 Wiseguy as Policeman and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Evil Genius/David/Zack as Trumpet Boy Paul as one of King Bob's guards, Josh Crum and Eric Foster Brian as one of King Bob's guards and Scribe Kid Alan as one of King Bob's guards Joey as Jordan and Ambulance man 1 Steven as Jerome and Ambulance man 2 Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff